Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing technique for three-dimensional medical image data.
Description of the Related Art
There is a photoacoustic capturing apparatus that is one example of a modality apparatus that generates three-dimensional medical image data (volume data). The photoacoustic capturing apparatus can acquire information regarding a characteristic value of a subject as the three-dimensional medical image data based on a photoacoustic wave generated due to irradiation of the subject with light.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-150787 discusses an acoustic image generation apparatus that generates and displays a cross-sectional image from volume data generated based on a photoacoustic signal. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-150787 discusses the acoustic image generation apparatus that sets a two-dimensional plane defining the cross-sectional image according to an initial setting or an input from a user.
In a case where a desired cross section is different for each imaging operation, it is difficult to generate the cross-sectional image of the desired cross section by means of the initial setting. Further, as for the method that sets the cross section defining the cross-sectional image by means of the input from the user, a complicated operation may be required to set the desired cross section each time the imaging is carried out.